The ANBU from another world
by fuku meow meow
Summary: A NARUTO AND BLEACH CROSSOVER! please read
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Fuku here! Here's a Naruto fanfic! My friend Hestic and Chibi-kitsu wrote this story! It a mix of Naruto and Bleach. I hope you like their story.

Note: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, OR THIS STORY! I'M ONLY TYPING THE FANFIC! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION HESTIC AND CHIBI-KITSU WILL ANSWER IT!! I ONLY A DELIVER!!

Chapter 1: The ANBU from another world.

Lantern eyes illuminated in the shadows as an orange haired teen swung his giant sword through the mask hollow. "What is it Yurichi-sama?" he asked quietly as he shethed his sword to his back and turned to the darkness.

A black cat to whom the lantern eyes belonged to stepped into the light of a street light and replying in a deep voice " I have a favor to ask of you."

The boy smiled, though the voice was a male, he knew other-wise, this cat was a she, an ex-shinigami. " You usually do. So...who do I get to save this time?" The street lights flickered and the two of them disappeared.

In another dimension, a blond boy, no older then 12, was running from an angry mob. They swore, spat, tossed bottles and trash at him; none of this bothered him though. He was used to it. Tears began to spill over his checks, not because one of the bottles actually hitting him, but the one word that they call him that caused him pain, " monster." He wasn't a monster, he was a kind boy who would rather solve problems with words than with violence. It wasn't him who was the monster, it was what was inside him who was a demon.

He was used to being chased down and beaten because of what was sealed inside of him. It was piratically a tradition now, especially on his birthday. But tonight was different, the boy could sense they meant to kill him this time, and why? Because he had graduated from ninja academy and they hated that.

As the villagers gained and had almost caught up to the boy an ANBU jumped out between the boy and the crowd. Both parties skidded to a stop, everyone in the village knew not to run from the ANBU or fight them; bad things had a tendency of happening to you.

Through the mask that the ANBU wore, she said in a deadly tone " You are to go home and leave the boy alone, he's coming with me."

The mob quickly dispersed, bottles and trash dropped where they where. The ANBU turned to the boy, the boy stepped back, debating weather he should run or not.

The ANBU removed her mask, orange hair brushed across her face as a breeze picked. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. The 3rd has asked me to look after you."

The boy squinted at the lady, pushed his blond hair from his sapphire eye that was plastered with sweat, she didn't seem to quite fit, there was something wrong about her.

She smiled " So you can see me? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, 18 years old...and a guy."

The boy's eye widened " Is it a henge?" he whisper.

"Nope!" he said cheerfully "I'm using a gia, made by a good friend of mine. I'll explain later."

The boy took a deep breath "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."

The next morning Naruto woke up rubbing the various bruises he had attained last night. " That was a nice dream" he whisper as he remember his encounter with Ichigo. A black cat jumped onto his bed rubbed against his arm purring.

" Good morning Yurichi, did you get away okay last night?" the boy asked stroking the cat.

"She's a tricky one, eh?" Ichigo asked from the window, his mask on again.

Naruto jumped up and ran to him.

" What are you doing sleeping-in? You're supposed to get assigned to your team today, aren't you?" Ichigo asked taking the cat from Naruto.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed to get ready and dashed out the door.

" I can see why you like him so much, but why me?" Ichigo asked the cat.

Yurichi jumped down and sat facing the door. "Because he's a lot like you...and he saved my life. After all you've done, saving Rukia, fighting soul society, bankai, defeating the bounto, conquering your hollow, saving the world from Aizen, and becoming Soul King, your the only who can set things right here. Only you." and she disappeared.

"I hope your right Yurichi-sama. I really do" and Ichigo went to follow Naruto.

By the time Ichigo had found his way to the academy, Naruto was sitting on some steps between a black-haired boy and a pink-haired girl. In front of the was a silver haired man. Ichigo heard Naruto shout " My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I love RAMEN!!"

Ichigo snickered and the man tilted his head in Ichigo way ever so slightly. Soon the pink-haired girl talking and the man's attention to the kids. Ichigo figured Naruto was safe and went to the hokage's office.

"I'd like to thank you for what your doing. I know it's quite the bother and a big hassle, but Uzumaki deserve someone to be there for him." the old man explained.

"Don't worry about it. I was getting bored anyways" Ichigo shrugged.

" He was meant to be a village hero you know, when the 4th sealed the Kyuubi inside of him." The man shook his head with a frown.

"A lot of things that are meant to be aren't, and a lot of thing that are shouldn't be."

"Your very wise for a man your age."

"Experience is everything. And besides, our child-hood is so like. Not Identical mind you, but so close, it's enough to scare you." Ichigo shook his head and left to check Naruto.

(Fuku note: Oh...my back. SO MUCH TYPING!!! 1000 WORDS!! SOMEONE ELSE TYPE PLEASE!)

Naruto was walking home with a big grin on his face as Ichigo landed beside him. "So, I take it you had a good day."

"Your like my good luck charm Ichigo-kun!" Naruto's grinned even larger.

" So you like your team?"

"Well, I don't like Sasuke, he's the one with the black hair but I'm really glad I'm with Sakura-chan! She's so smart and pretty!"

"You like her?" Ichigo teased.

Naruto looked away blushing but continued " And Kakshi-sensei seems pretty cool too! We started training tomorrow!" Naruto continued with his explanation of his day

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


	2. Training Day

Fuku: Sorry about the late update people. ( Don't kill me please!) Today is Chibi-kitsu

Birthday!! So...HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY CHIBI-KITSU!!

Chapter 2: Training day

* * *

"You like her?" Ichigo teased

Naruto looked away blushing but continued, "And Kakashi-Sensei seems pretty cool too!We start training tomorrow!" Naruto continue with his explanation of his day.

The next day Naruto , Sakura, and Sasuke stood waiting for Kakashi. Ichigo took an hour and a half as he went around checking the feild that Naruto would be training in. As he went back to where Naruto was and Kakashi had shown up and was leading them in.

Their teacher explained their training conditions and Ichigo watched as the team attempted to get 2 bells from Kakashi as individuals, not a team. The day progressed and they still hadn't gotten the bells from Kakashi. In the end Naruto was tied to the post and Sakura and Sasuke were eating their lunch.

" You all failed you will never became a ninja," Kakashi said in dissapointment and dissapeared. He reappared next to Ichigo who didn't even flinch.

"So your the mysterious ANBU who's watching after Uzamaki. Your not from this village" he obseved. Ichigo made no reply. "And your not very good at your job. The fact that I found you is proof of that!"

"Are you finished insulting me?" Ichigo asked remembering he was a female gia.

"I guess, although, I should complain about your attire" Kakashi looked at Ichigo's red, black, and orange outfit.

"I was never HIDDING from anyone. I'm out of the wayand I have a better veiw up here. No, I'm from here and probably wouldn't admit it even if I was."

Kakashi snikered and reapeared by the team. "You...pass!" He said happily and they walked of leaving Naruto behide calling for them.

Ichigo landed behide him and cut the ropes " Come on, I'll treat you to lunch"

* * *

Please reveiw!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!


	3. The demon and the Hollow

Fuku: I'm The TYPER!!I DON'T OWN THE STORY!!

Chapter 3: The demon and the hollow

* * *

Months passed and Naruto's team, formally known as Team 7 where assigned D-rank missions. They praticed team work an Kakashi constantly gave lectures about how important a team was. One day as Team & was receiving missions Naruto cried for a higher ranked mission. They to escort a bridge builder name Tazuna to his village. ( TN: Hey, that sound familer.)

As they where on their way there, 2 ninja jumped from the water and attacked the group. While Team 7 was fighting Ichigo assassinated the other 5 ninja that waiting around them incase 2 men weren't enough. Ichigo had jumped back to his position while Naruto finished a blood-oath to never run away again. They made it the rest of the way there undisterbed until a tall swords man stood in their way. It was a tough fight for the Team and Ichigo did everything he could not to jump out and kill the swords man whom was Zabuza.

As Sasuke and Naruto carried Kakashi to Tazuna's house, Ichigo stayed behide to make sure Zubuza was dead. Unfortunately they they hadn't killed him and the ninja that was supposed to discard his body was actually helping him.

It wasn't long before Kakashi was awake and had figured out that Zabuza was alive and kickin. And so they started training. Sakura had caught on the quickestso she when to protect Tazuna while he worked on the bridge, while Naruto and Sasuke competed with each other to see who was better. (TN: As if there was no tomorrow)

Ichigo never left Naruto while trained. Almost a week had passed when Naruto had finally made it to the top of the tree. The next morning Sasuke, Sakure, and Kakashi went with the bridge builder while Naruto rested.

Ichigo knew something bad was going to happen so despite his orders to stay in his gia, he went into Shinigami form.

"Kon, go watch over the others, but don't act until I get there...AND WILL YOU STOP PLAYING WITH YOURSELF!"

"But I have the wonderful mountians!" The spirt replacement exclaimed in joy. Ichigo sighed and ran back at Tazuna'a house to warn Naruto.

* * *

Fuku: Sorry, But I have to stop right here. I'll put a part 2 as soon as possble! FORGIVE!

Please reveiw


End file.
